starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Droid Antics III
Droid Antics III is a short series of four comic-styled issues written by Haou1987 and the sequel to Droid Antics II. It continues to follow the adventures of Chopper and his droid friends long before he met Hera Syndulla. This series takes place roughly half a year after the second series and will feature a time skip in the final issue. Haou1987 also confirmed this would be the final series of Droid Antics, it to be replaced with Star Wars - Ezra Bridger and Star Wars - Jada Bariss. Issues A New Life It was a normal day on Coruscant with the streets buzzing with people and speeders flying around, when Chopper strolls around a corner, carrying groceries for an elderly woman, when he noticed a robbery of a local store going on. Feeling his honor going up, he temporarily disbands his duty as a helper droid for the older woman and heads over, stunning one of the robbers, but forced to let go of the other when he almost uses a lock mechanism to stop Chopper. As he returns to the woman, the woman has fallen on the ground, and Chopper is scolded by his superior, a droid known as F7-CK1T who tells him to find another job if he cannot handle helping elderly people. Chopper then decides to give the older woman another try and on his way to meet up with BB-1 and R2-X3, he runs into a shady bunch. Listening in, he learns that they are the masterminds behind a program that would turn every droid against its master against their will. Recording this, he manages to get to BB-1 and R2-X3 in time without being seen. At first they don't believe him and due to the corrupted data, Chopper believes he might have been remotely controlled while listening in. As Chopper promises to keep the other two droids in the loop, he returns to the elderly woman the next day where he helps her with her shopping and makes friends with the housekeeper of the elderly woman Lorhan Boll, a female Twi'lek. However as the woman goes for an afternoon nap and Chopper powers down, he is rudely awoken when Lorhan awakens him only to find him being suspected of stealing valuable objects from the woman's house. As Chopper refuses to tell them where the objects are as he never had them before, a restraining bolt is put onto him, but Chopper manages to transmit a message to BB-1 telling him of what transpired. With Chopper being transported away by the Coruscant Security Police, BB-1 and R2-X3 slice into the home's security systems only to find out that Chopper did indeed take the objects and hid them at their recharge station. Securing them, BB-1 and R2-X3 try to figure out what to do next, going as far as appealing to F7-CK1T to help them out, but that droid already fired Chopper from his services. As is revealed through their slicing is that the elderly woman is actually Sali Sidona, a former Human senator, whose priceless possessions had been taken by Chopper. Proven Guilty Chopper was placed in a holding cell by Coruscant Security Police agents and the restraining bolt placed on him refrained him from being able to assess where he was exactly. BB-1 and R2-X3 in the meantime worked tirelessly to see whether the system of former Senator Sali Sidona was corrupted, but every test they run proves that the recording is an authentic one. R2-X3 then believes they can try to figure out what is going on if they can access the CSP database but that would require access they no longer have. BB-1 has an idea and travels to Level 5012 to meet with an old friend, FE-9Q who has been running a droid repair shop for decades. BB-1 and R2-X3 have a hard time convincing FE-9Q of what might have happened with their friend, but he agrees to give them access to an old CSP Security Droid that he obtained. This droid's memory banks allow BB-1 and R2-X3 to get into the CSP database and track down any case that might have something to do with them. They find another two cases, under which two droids were convicted of crimes they refused to admit to that they committed those. Tracking them down, BB-1 realizes that both droids are kept in specialized holding units created by the Coruscant Security Police. Chopper in the meantime is questioned and rigged up with CSP equipment by Director Gollan who deems Chopper to be a risk to planetwide security due to his former work for CSP. Against Chopper's will, his memory banks are downloaded and searched, and despite some deficits from early enhancements, little to no trace is found of corrupted programming. Gollan orders Chopper to be send to a PrisDroMax Facility on Level 5012. FE-9Q after reviewing the records that BB-1 and R2-X3 found, gives them a hint of where they might find what they are looking for, a programming that was installed as a standard safety protocol to remove any rogue programming, but whoever did this built in a corrupt code that would allow anyone who knows the code to take over the droid. As they continu on through the clues, they discover a very familiar name that might be connected to the corrupt code conspiracy - Z4-K2. Zevoor is owned by the company that built the first models of droids and while Chopper was not part of a company built droid line, but used parts of other droids as well to reinforce its own frame. As they seek out Zevoor, they discover he is serving as a waiter droid on a Coruscant Luxury Liner and BB-1 attempts to contact him, assuming he is working a job here for Jax Teel, but Zevoor seems not to recognize him. As BB-1 and R2-X3 follow him they learn that he is actually sabotaging the liner and attempt to stop him by forcing him to reboot, but it doesn't work immediately because it triggers his assassin mode. As is revealed the job he worked was to drop the pod of valuable objects stored there from the liner and cause the liner to explode. Just when they seem to be able to get him out, the bombs explode and the liner rapidly decents while the pod is detached from the liner. Chopper in the meantime is transported to the facility where he sees the luxury liner explode in the sky. Trip to the Brig Chopper was led by operators and guards through the reinforced PrisDroMax Facility, when reports came in about the explosion aboard the Coruscant Luxury Liner. As it happened, it is still airborne with BB-1 and R2-X3 working over time to find an escape pod for the two of them, when Z4-K2 encounters them and tells them what he knows if he can get down to the surface with them to safety. They agree and Zevoor tells them about a job he and Jax Teel worked a few months ago for the Trade Federation, when they were introduced to group called CIPHER. They have been working on a master key for all droid systems, that could enslave any droid to their will. It is very possible that CIPHER is active here on Coruscant. As they land, Zevoor creates a local chaos that allows him to disappear into the crowd. BB-1 and R2-X3 attempt to find more records on CIPHER on the holonet, but little to no evidence exists of the group, however one connection surfaces that they know off, Lorhan Boll and the old captain of the Coruscant Security Police, Talya Borr! As Borr is still in custody, they head back to the estate of Sali Sidona, where they corner Boll, but she denies any involvement. Digging deeper into the security system of Senator Sidona, they find out one skipped image of Boll and Chopper in one chamber when Chopper was inactive. In the meantime Chopper is approached by a sympathetic interrogator who is willing to listen to his side of the story, but unfortunately he gets the order from the higher ups that Chopper is to serve as a public example and should be deactivated immediately. The interrogator manages to slow it down when Chopper tells him that his friends are working on a way to get him out, but they don't have much time anymore. As is revealed, Boll is a highly trained CIPHER agent, and before she escapes the estate, she kills Senator Sidona and frames BB-1 and R2-X3 for it. With more units of the CSP arriving shortly, they escape through the underground tunnels of the estate, realizing they are on their own now to help Chopper. BB-1 resorts to calling the one person that they know can help them out and the one person they can trust - their former now retired superior Arian Vennek. Finally Justice BB-1 and R2-X3 were moving through the busy streets of Coruscant, now on the run from the Coruscant Security Police when they are cornered. Just before they are taken, a speeder bumps into the speeders of the CSP and Arian Vennek has arrived, taking the two droids with her. Vennek reveals to the two droids that she too had heard of and investigated CIPHER, but found little to no evidence of any agents or operators on Coruscant except Lorhan Boll. It all leads to them having to find Boll and force her to bring them to the mainframe where CIPHER planted the master key that controlled Chopper and Z4-K2. Thanks to some help of FE-9Q who uses his scandroids to seek overlapping signatures, pinpointing to a location. In the meantime, the interrogator that was friendly to Chopper is ordered to bring him to the Furnace, where Chopper will be deactivated and destroyed and the interrogator tells Chopper that if his friends want to save him, it should happen any minute now, otherwise it will be to late. Chopper assures him his friends will come through for him. Vennek, BB-1 and R2-X3 make their way to an abandoned substation on Level 5012 which acts as the hideout for Lorhan and despite her old injuries, Vennek acts as a spotter, backup and sniper for the two droids, who confront her. Seeing she has no way out, she demands to be protected from CIPHER. As neither Vennek or the droids can provide that, she decides to take her chances and tries to get away on her speederbike while shooting at Vennek and BB-1, but R2-X3 manages to stun her and knock the blaster away before, realizing the speederbike is set to explode any minute now. Before either Vennek or BB-1 can do anything, R2-X3 pushes them away, pilots the speeder out of there and apologizes to them for the rough start they had, before R2 heroically saves them while the speederbike explodes, taking R2-X3 with it. Mourning the loss of their friend, Vennek and BB-1 search the unconscious Boll and find a datacard. Vennek copies the data on it and allows BB-1 to store a copy in the deep memory as well. They then head to the PrisDroMax Facility where they arrive just in time to prevent the interrogator and the Furnace droids to deactivate and destroy Chopper, by revealing the evidence they have recovered and Lorhan Boll, who confesses to being responsible for everything. As Chopper and BB-1 thank Arian, Chopper is shocked and distraught to learn about R2-X3's sacrifice. Chopper decides to leave Coruscant all together, having had enough of the planet for now, vowing to never return. He says goodbye to BB-1 and Arian, which leaves BB-1 behind alone, but Arian offers BB-1 a place at her home and it happily accepts the offer. As Chopper and BB-1 both set out on their separate ways, the future looks bright for them. In a tag scene, Lorhan Boll is placed in a maximum security facility in a cell next to Talya Borr, who asks what she is doing here. Lorhan announces that she is just following orders, before attacking Borr and strangling her to death. Before the guards take note, she sends an encrypted message through a hidden com that announces that the job is done, before killing herself with a suicide pill. The message is then recieved by the interrogator, who is revealed to be Ander Borr, a high ranking operator of CIPHER, who is with Darth Sidious telling his master that the final phase and test run is done. Darth Sidious tells him good and orders Nute Gunray to start making preparations. Years later a BTL-3A Y-Wing Bomber crashes into the surface of Ryloth, with the Clone Troopers who flies it all dead on impact. The droid socket is roughed up but out comes Chopper! Disoriented he scans for lifesigns, but only finds himself surrounded by members of the Ryloth Resistance Movement. As he goes with them to a forward command post, he is picked up and cleaned up, before he comes face to face with Hera Syndulla, who welcomes him to Ryloth. Series 1 - 2 - 3